Rough Night?
by Moto Moon
Summary: Hunny, still quite tired after his nap, is having a rough evening. But can he still win over his hot strawberry Haruhicake in the end?


It was approximately 3:30 pm when the host club was finally able to wake the sleeping beast, commonly known as 'Hunny' from his daily nap. Normally, they'd wake him up with cake, but because of something stupid Tamaki did, the funds were tight. Kyoya was such a tight ass.

If Hunny had his way, he'd stay asleep for another hour or so... but, alas, the host club needed to get ready for the lovely guests (Hunny smashed a table with some cups when he woke up and they needed to get the splinters and porcelain shards out of the carpet). Feh, a little wood never hurt anyone... He really needed to hurry... if he kept going so slow, he may just fall aslee – zzz...

'Thunk!' Hunny's head connected with the wooden door of the dressing room. Who the fuck!?

"Owwie," he whined.

"Hey, you alright in there?" He heard Haruhi call to him from the other side of the door. That's right, Haruhi was always the last to change... this time because of him 'Sorry Haru-chan'

"Yeah," he sighed out, "I'm okay."

"Alright then, be careful. I guess," he heard her mutter, then enter the stall next to him. Slamming his head into the door did nothing to help him wake up, now his head was a painful muggy mess. At least he had Usa-chan, and Mori, and... and HARU-CHAN! Yes, the little blond sugardemon had a thing for passive blunt cross-dresser, but had no way of telling her... without being seen like a five year old '_Damn this infernal cuteness... Grooooow, stretch stretch groooow!'_

If anyone ever saw what Mitsukuni Haninozuka did in that dressing room, they would had died instantly in a MOEMOE3 heart attack. It included him being half dressed, standing on his tippytoes while reaching to the ceiling... then getting his half on shirt caught on a knob connected to the wall and slowly getting tangled up. Normally, he'd have no problem not getting into this situation in the first place, but he had yet to wake up.

Three knocks rang out on the door as Hunny managed to wiggle and bend his way out of the evil shirt. It wasn't Takashi, who would only knock once, or the twins who liked drumming the beat to knock instead, while Hunny had only ever seen Tamaki completely spazz out when knocking (commonly on Haruhi's front door). So that left only Haruhi or Kyoya and he seriously doubted that the latter wou-

"Sempai, are you sure you're alright? You keep hitting the wall." So it was Haru-chan... She cared! Yay!

"Um... can you get Takashi? I'm a little stuck," Hunny asked, not quite pulling off his usual 'lil ball 'o sunshine' loli demeanor. It didn't seem like Haruhi noticed the difference.

"Sure, sempai," Haruhi said, before going off to find Mori.

_ 'No Haruhi, coooome baaaack~ I waaant you to help me! I'm wearing pants even!' _Hunny thought.

Haruhi returned momentarily, along with a second set of footsteps, one which Hunny recognized well.

"Mitsukuni," The tall boy said as Haruhi walked off.

"In here," Hunny said, waiting before Haruhi left before breaking character. The dressing room door opened once to suck in Takashi Morinozuka, and later opened once more to spit out Takashi Morinozuka and the unlucky Mitsukuni Haninozuka. They were dressed up as band mates, each with black pants and the same black blazer with heavy neon green trim and décor. Tamaki, posed as the lead singer, had neon orange décor instead.

"Alright Men! And Haruhi! Tonight, we will wow all our adoring fans!" Tamaki began one of his usual pep talks, but never made it any further than that.

"Hey Tono, did you get let loose on Youtube again?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Why you – you DEVIL TWIN!" Tamaki shrieked and proceeded to chase the twins around like usual. Haruhi sighed, unimpressed, then calmly reminded the participants in the game of 'aggravate the cat' that the host club would be opening soon. Needless to say, the stupid trio got the hint.

"Thank you Haru-chan," Hunny yawned, as funny as the twins and Tama-chan's games usually were, it was getting on his nerves a little.

"Yeah, no problem," she replied. Hunny, watched Haruhi pose next to Tamaki. The sleeping beast wanted to growl a little, but couldn't, the doors were opening.

"Welcome!" the group chorused, voices blending nicely, before being drowned out by the heavy squeeing of their teenaged patrons being led to their seats. Even these loud ladies couldn't break Hunny from his sleepcast spell, so he faked a smile and hoped that the customers couldn't tell. Takashi, however couldn't be fooled.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said.

"I'm fi—" Hunny paused, head turning towards the kitchen door. Haruhi had exited, pushing a cart, with slice after slice of gourmet cake on it. Suddenly the lolishota boy perked up; It was like Haruhi was walking towards him in nothing but sexy lingerie. _'Holy sweet... Yes!'_

So, he said the first thing that came to mind... Well sang it.

_"__Hey It's Haruhi, and she has cake! I'm so hungry, so come here baby?" _

The club room went silent, everyone (but Haruhi) recognized the tune and burst out laughing. Haruhi, who wasn't sure exactly why everyone was laughing pushed the cake laden cart towards the blushing lolishota.

"Alright, your pick then," Haruhi said, assuming that Hunny was merely talking about cake.

There were many fine dishes to choose from, from rich chocolates to the most decadent vanillas, but he'd stick with his homemade strawberry Haruhicake. He reached up to pull at her, landing a quick kiss on the side of her mouth.

"I choose you."

The club room, which had only become quiet quick enough to see the kiss, once again erupted into declarations of MOE~, silent screams of shock, and one loud " MOMMY!" from no other than the host club king.

In a fluid motion, Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her out of the club room, so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

**Hello... This was a quickie at midnight. =3 (and edited later with more energy)**

**I know, I know... This joke is old, but I couldn't help it, I saw a picture of a cookie monster call me maybe joke... And I had been talking to my sister and Ouran came up...**

**The original conversation was all like 'Hunny likes cake... They make Haruhi do all the dirty work... So cake yeah'**

**I even changed the original parody I was gonna use... The original joke was a bit cleaner than it turned out to be**

**Not my best, just meant to be a cheap laugh.**

**I at least thought the part about choosing cake was poetic, no?**

OMAKE

"This was fun," Haruhi said, licking off the white residue from her lips.

"I think more so for me, but I'm glad it's you, Haruhi," Hunny said, and leaned over to peck Haruhi's reddening cheek.

Haruhi did a quick scan over to make sure she was presentable and nothing had dripped onto her clothing... Nope she was clean.

"Mitsukuni," Haruhi said, it felt so weird calling him that, but he insisted, "we should probably head out. It's getting late and I still have to get groceries."

"I'll take you then, but first, you have a little bit of ice cream left on your cheek," Hunny said, moving his fingers up to her cheek to wipe away that last bit of Haruhi's vanilla ice cream.


End file.
